Speak Now
by cinderstellabella
Summary: What if Moose was getting married to Sophie? Set to the tune of Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." Moose/Camille, of course!


**Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to start another story, but this is a one-shot, so I think it's okay. I've had this song on repeat since it was released, and I just couldn't resist writing a Moosille story with it! It's the first time I've ever really written a story in Camille's, or a certain character's, POV so I hope it works and doesn't sound weird. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or the song.**

**

* * *

**

_I am not the kind of girl,_  
_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_  
_But you are not the kind of boy,_  
_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

This needed to be done, one way or another. I refuse to stand around as my best friend ruins his life.

I clutch the steering wheel of my car, wondering how I even got here, the parking lot of the church.

See, he's getting married today. And not to me, as you all probably presumed. After I royally screwed up four years ago, he reconnected with his ex, my favorite person in the whole world, Sophie.

She is a nightmare. I mean, she was already hard to deal with when they were dating, but once he proposed (which, may I add, was only because she pressured him into it), she turned into the epitome of a Bridezilla.

I mean like, fire breathing, smoke coming out of her ears, the whole nine yards. Well, maybe I over exaggerate. But still, she's evil.

The first task the bride gave her poor maid of honor? Keeping me away from the nuptials at all costs, which is kind of hard because it's Andie.

Poor thing, Moose roped her into it, saying "Camille clearly won't do it, so I need my other best girl friend." And there is no saying no to Moose when he begs.

So she confronted me, saying that I couldn't go to the wedding per request of the lovely bride. Not that I'd even want to go anyway. Or could.

After Moose and I ended things, I moved back to Maryland. And by moved I mean pretty much vanished from New York. I felt incredibly bad; no one knew why I left or where I was going.

But I needed time to think, or at least that's what I told Moose when he called. I was madly in love with him, who are we kidding, I still am, and that scared me. So I did what I always do when I'm scared: I ran.

I had already been considering the idea, but the frantic phone calls last night from Andie, Luke, Natalie, Chase, and even my brother kind of solidified my decision. I, Camille Alexa Gage, was going to be 'that' person at a wedding that ruins the whole thing.

Well, I will be if I ever muster up the courage to step inside the church.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_  
_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_  
_Somewhere back inside a room,_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_  
_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_  
_I loose myself in a daydream,_  
_Where I stand and say:_

I didn't recognize anyone. They must all be from her family, because they're all dressed is bright colors...and look happy.

See, I'm not the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea. Poor Mrs. Alexander has been crying for the past month, and not of happiness.

They tried to talk him out of it; we all did. Even though he doesn't really value my opinion on her very much, he still contemplated what I was saying to him before telling me, "I'm in love with her." Yeah, that's bull.

I look around the room, trying to spot at least one familiar face, when my eyes land on them. The crew. Our crew.

After the battle with the Samurai, I became a Pirate. They grew to be some of the best friends I had, even after Moose and I broke up. They never took sides, just remained neutral and friends with both of us.

My eyes lock with Anala's, and then the Santiago twins and the other members of the crew, and I see their faces change from confusion to sheer happiness. I rush over to them as best I can without causing a scene.

I flew right into the arms of Anala, who had become a big sister figure to me. She is one person I could never lose contact with; she'd never let me.

"Girl, we knew you'd come! Right guys?" The twins nodded before taking each of my hands and kissing them.

"Beautiful Camille, we have missed you so much!" I blush and smile, saying I've missed them too, because I truly have. This crew has been my family, or was until I left without a word. Clearly, I've made a few mistakes in the past few years.

"Alright, guys. I need to keep moving before I'm spotted. But don't worry, you'll see me again." I winked and set off in the direction of a hallway, hoping it would take me to the bridal party.

There has to be about fifty doors in the corridor, but I just keep listening to each for voices. All of a sudden, I hear screaming from the other end of the hallway. I quietly tip toe down and hide behind a marble statue.

Through one of the doors I can see Sophie is screaming at Andie over what I predict is something completely stupid. I don't know how Andie just doesn't burst out laughing because in true Sophie fashion, she is wearing a giant dress that looks like a massive cupcake and a big ol' tiara on top of her head.

Suddenly, she starts crying. Andie rolls her eyes and picks at her bouquet, receiving harsh words from who I presume is Sophie's mother. She grabs her weeping daughter in her arms, telling her that if she cries she'll ruin her make-up.

I use this time to sneak away, back through the entrance and into the church to find somewhere where I can't be seen. Curtains, perfect.

The church really is beautiful: flowers everywhere and a long, red carpet down the aisle. But it's so not Moose. He's never been one for extravagance. Simplicity is more his thing, more of mine too.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of him, and my heart melts. Standing on the altar with Jason and Luke, he's fussing with his tux, clearly uncomfortable. He keeps looking around the room for something. Or someone. His eyes flicker to the curtains, and I hide deeper in them. If he sees me now, the entire plan I have will be ruined.

Yes, of course I have a plan. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. I wish I could say I'm just going to wing it, but we all know I am incapable of spontaneity.

_"Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out,_  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,"_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

I have this entire speech I planned out in the car. How we'll run away from all this: the ceremony, the vows, everything, and how I just need him to hear me out.

I know I have a lot of explaining to do to him. I just hope he doesn't think it's crazy. He needs to know that after four years, I'm still in love with him. That me leaving had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with me being insecure and scared. That if I hadn't screwed up, it would be me up there instead of her.

_Fun gestures are exchanged,_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march,_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains,_  
_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_  
_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

I feel the panic setting in. I don't know if I can do this. I'm dizzy, my palms are sweaty, my mouth is dry. What happens if I try to speak and I just pass out? What if he doesn't want me? I have no proof that he even loves me anymore.

In the middle of the internal rant, the doors swing open. A bawling little girl makes her way down the aisle, angrily throwing petals down. Next is Natalie, clutching her bouquet and faking a smile. Andie's last, sporting the same smile as Natalie, just as unhappy. Maybe it's the wedding, or maybe it's those awful fluffy pink dresses they have to wear.

Just then, the organ starts blaring. How is it the wedding march somehow sounds so...melancholy?

The Princess herself glides down the aisle, clutching the arms of her mother and father. There are two little boys holding the end of her train, which must be like, fifteen feet long.

Halfway down the aisle she gets restless and takes off, power walking the rest of the way down the aisle. She reaches Moose, not waiting for him to lift the veil and just doing it herself. He looks at her before facing altar.

He stares longingly at the audience, searching for that someone again. His eyes reach the curtain and lock with mine, his face instantly lighting up. He breaks out into a smile and I smile back, trying to reassure him of what's to come.

He wishes it was me. That's all the proof I need, and I suddenly become confident again.

_Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out,_  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_Your time is running out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

This is it. In about ten seconds, I'm going to be ruining what is supposed to be the best day in a woman's life. Well, sorry Sophie, I need my happy ending too.

I pull the curtain back, hesitantly stepping out from behind it, but still concealed in the shadows. I sit down at one of the benches in the back.

Clasping my hands together, I take a deep breath and try to slow my racing heart. I can do this. I need to do this. I need him.

I hear the preacher say,

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_  
_I stand up with shaking hands,_  
_All eyes on me,_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
_But I'm only lookin' at you,_

I hear those seven words and I rise, stepping out of the shadows. I walk to the end of the aisle, realizing that all eyes are on me.

My hands are balled up in fists, I'm sweating, and breathing heavily, trying to get the words to come. But they don't.

There is a mixture of horrified and happy looks around the room. I look around at Anala, the twins, my brother and Nora, all staring at me and hoping I say something. Anything

My eyes land on his, and nothing else matters. I only see how he's looking at me, encouraging me to talk.

Well, here goes.

"I...um...hi," I nervously laugh and look down, wringing my hands together.

"I...um. I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not really sorry. Well I am, I just...um. I'm sorry I waited so long to do this. Not interrupt a wedding," I laugh again, but realize no one is laughing with me.

"What I mean is, I love you Moose. Plain and simple. I never stopped. I know I said I did. I know I ran away. But it wasn't you. I was terrified of how you made me feel. I know now probably isn't the most appropriate time to confess these feelings, but I just couldn't let you do this without knowing how I feel."

I take a few steps up the aisle, ignoring all the shocked expressions from the bride's side. I feel someone grab my hand and I look down at it, seeing it's owner is Anala. She's smiles and gives my hand a squeeze, a signal to continue, and I squeeze back.

_I am not the kind of girl,_  
_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_  
_But you are not the kind of boy,_  
_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

"Look, I'm not the kind of person to just barge in and ruin something. But you're not the kind of boy to marry the wrong girl, either." I hear gasps, and take a few more steps up the aisle, letting go of Anala's hand.

His facial expression hasn't changed since I started talking, and for the first time I take a look at the bride's face. Oh boy, I better wrap this up before she kills me.

_So don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out,_  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

"Moose, don't do it. Please, don't do this. Just, run away with me. Please. Don't say your vows, don't say 'I do', just don't. I'm begging you. Leaving you was a big mistake, but I was scared. I have a lot to explain, I know, but hear me out. I love you, more than anyone ever could." I realize that at this point, I'm crying, and that I somehow managed to make it all the way up to the altar.

I see him blink, which is a good sign since I was about to check his pulse. He looks at Sophie, back at me, to his parents, and then back at me again. He's thinking, I can see it in his face.

Like a flash, Sophie jumps at me, trying to hit me with her bouquet. Andie and Natalie hold her back, although they're smiling too.

Moose suddenly is pulled back from his thoughts and stands in front of me, almost as if to protect me from her. He grabs her hands in his and tries to calm her, earning confused looks from her bridesmaids.

I back up, realizing he's chosen. I stand there wanting to move, but my feet are rooted to the spot. Mrs. Alexander starts crying, and so do I. Jason reaches his arm out to try and hug me, but I jerk back, backing up again.

Moose takes Sophie into his arms, trying to get her to stop crying. He's whispering things in her ear, and she cries harder. He suddenly releases her and turns to me, searching my eyes.

_And you say,_  
_"Let's run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now,'"_

"Cam, I love Sophie," he pauses, shaking his head. I wrap my arms around myself and look down, trying to hide the tears from him.

"But," he takes a step closer to me and lifts my chin, "not like I love you. I could never go through with it, Babe. Not unless it's you standing there in a white dress."

His words hit me and I smile, taking the hand holding my chin in mine.

"Give me five minutes and we're out of here. I just gotta get out of this damn itchy suit." I laugh and hug him, kissing his cheek.

Half the room claps and half the room yells in anger, but honestly, I could care less.

Sophie's parents have their daughter in their arms, crying themselves. I think it's because they're still stuck with her.

Andie tosses me a bouquet and he drags me down the aisle, laughing like we we're eighteen again. He runs to a back room to grab everything, and I tell him I'll get my car and meet him out front.

He's out the front doors in five minutes flat and jumps in my car, grabbing my face and kissing me roughly, making up for the four years we've been apart. Well, I'm glad to know he missed me.

As we're about to drive away, a crowd comes flooding out the doors, tossing rice at my car as if we had been married. We laugh and and he grabs my hand in his, telling me he's so glad I was there to object.

I hit the gas, waving to his family and our friends. We hit the pavement, ready to drive as far as the car allows.

Hey, this may not be everyone's idea of a happy ending, but to Moose and I, it's perfect.

* * *

**Alright guys, you know what to do. Review!**


End file.
